teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hidden Romance Behind The Scenes
' A Hidden Romance Behind The Scenes' Little is known as to what happens to our heroes an villians when residing off screen (behind the scenes) as time passes. Two TFS icons raising in popularity have been atempting to keep their romance out of the public's eye. These two are "The Hero of Time" Dumplin's daughter Puddin, and "The first adopted son (note. Ivan is the first hatched son)" of the recent two time champion TANTOR, MR. STAKE. (Though MR. STAKE and Puddin have been stated to be mutually platonic). While many call to this coupling as being fan made, certain nods have been made by the crew in the TFS Gaming Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 BETA - Stream. Several of the members during the stream have stated that the Story that transpired was to be non-canon. This was due to the waters being tested on Puddin's first apperance in the TFS Gaming canon. In the event of a successful launch to her career, Puddin had requested her pairing be left (at minimum for the beta stream) completely professional not being paired with anyone. Note (negotiations are said to be reconsidered for plot of Story should there be a succesful run to place her in the next seasion with momentary cameos from her father). The TFS crew attempted their best at discouraging voulgar or overly sexuallized fan art of Puddin. What wasn't mentioned was the actual reson why. Up to this point there were some family troubles off screen. While Puddin wished to marry MR. STAKE, her father simply stated MR. STAKE was to weak and therefore would not consent to give his blessing. This put some pressure on the daddy daughter relationship during time of filming the stream. Puddin even went sar far saying while on stream "Nyan!". This left friends who knew about the tension back home watching the stream speechless. Others watching simply laughed and thought no meaning behind it. It was due to this realtionship with MR. STAKE that left the crew with deeming their grandaughter as being unfit for such pictures, along with the fact they are family. Because of the current strained relationship between Puddin and MR. STAKE, Puddin desired to keep away any "major" fanart publicity with this issue. She even went so far as to say that she didn't want to risk MR. STAKE leaving her thinking she had finally accepted her fathers decision against thier marriage. Here is the full quote on the issue "Nya!". When interviewing MR. STAKE, he discussed his desire to keep training with puddin in addition to his regular training with his adoptive father TANTOR. MR. STAKE even goes further detailing his plan's progress saying that the intention of his training was not to dish out damage to hurt others, but to build a strong body of love that could resist any attack that might be thrown at him. the full quote is here "MR. STAKE!". As of currently, it is unknown if they will bring this openly to the public's eye or keep it remained hidden. Either way, MR. STAKE's opportunity is drawing to a close as he and his fellow co-star, adoptive father, and trainer TANTOR comes to an end. While unable to get a quote from long time friend Mancrowbat, TANTOR interrupted with this to say "TANTOR! TANTOR!". Those words achieved the impossible in the following, touching our soul for how deeply Tantor cares for his little friend, stating His annoyance that Mr.Stake has yet to die, and proffessing his pride in being such a successful trainer that MR. STAKE has yet to die through the entire series so far despite his attempts. Should the wedding ever take place, TANTOR as well as MR. STAKE's friends Forest friend number one and Forest friend number two are said to show. In the event of MR. STAKE's "death" Puddin has declared she would locate the dragon balls resurrecting her boyfriend and MC Pincee who would be working at their wedding. (Note. Mancrowbat is said to have just recently, after achieving a new level of speed, agreed to preforming the wedding in secret should Puddin ever wish to elope with MR. STAKE. It is unsure if this is due to a new speed enabling him to run from Dumplin or not.) Category:DBZA Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Majins Category:Aliens Category:Supporting Characters Category:Videos Category:Pokemon